A New Leaf
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: Thranduil's thoughts of his family as he awaits a new royal arrival.


**NOTES:**

I don't own the characters Thranduil or Legolas they belong to Mr JRR ToLkien. BUT the ideas of Harmelena, the four sons (names Dinrûth and Calenorn) are mine.

Don't contact me saying I spelt "colour" or something with a u in. I'm British I use British spellings. Had this idea a while ago and decided to do it, using Tolkien's notes on Elven Law and Customs as a guide ) Check here for the notes I had written –two years on still have yet to finish- Also this was aimed at being a 1000 word short but went slightly over as I got carried away o.o R&R P

A New Leaf

By WerewolfGirl

I sit alone within my private study. Further along down the hall from my office a buzz of activity was going on. Harmelena, my beloved wife and the brightest jewel against all the treasure I processed was in labour, the Valar had blessed us once more with another child to be an heir to my throne and my woodland kingdom. Though like the last time I am absent from this event as many folk believe the birth is no place for a man to be and my wife had forbidden me from seeing her in that state. As a King I believe myself to be above any rules though out of respect for my wife's pride I do not intrude.

So during this time I keep myself in a private chamber I set aside for my own personal use, within it's walls keeps my most personal processions; my armour, writing desk, vault and tokens from my dear love ones. Proud already in waiting for this new arrival there are already four elflings within my house, the four young princes of Greenwood. Though as the labour had started the two Nannies of the children where bade to take them outside and enjoy the spring air of the forest. I do not want them caught up in the commotion that is happening at this moment, they have not been told that the birth of their new sibling has started though I expect the eldest two sons might know the truth.

Ever since Harmelena sensed to first inkling that she was pregnant her hopes had mounted double on that this child would be a girl, alittle princess to add to our four princes. It is common knowledge to the maids that tend her; my wife would love nothing more than to have alittle princess about the place and even I could agree to this idea. An elfling girl with as much beauty as her mother, robed in the finest little dresses to sit on my knee or walk at my side to show off to the Lords who visit my underground palace. Though this did not mean our sons would be neglected, though I do not often show in public I am a proud family man and nothing gives me greater pleasure than being in the company of my heirs. Watching their imaginative play and listening to their discoveries and far-fetched excuses for their misbehaviour and roughhousing. On the walls of this room and drawers of my writing desk hold painted pictures and sketches of my brood as tiny infants and youngsters, family portraits made to mark a new arrival.

On the wall in front of me sits the last painting made of the family. Harmelena seated in the middle with our youngest son on her lap surrounded by the other three boys, the painter had such skill with the brush it was like they where all frozen and I was gazing at them through a window.

Looking at their smiling faces makes me glow inside and that soon another small face will be added into that portrait of my most dear ones. Though my concern in this most happy and expectant time is of my wife's health, her spirit is not as strong as mine is for our ages a very different. When I was young many of my peers married and started a family though I had no desire for marriage or children. As an Age of time passed into what is known as the second age of the sun, I was a king of a thriving realm, the largest forest in Middle earth though I was a bachelor. Though this was to change as I hosted a feast for all renown Lords and Ladies to celebrate the coming of Summer a young elven maiden caught my attention and at first sight sparked my desire to be marriage and have children, also my burning love for Harmelena. With our last son, Calenorn she had grown weary and the birth long a healer had warned me that this birth would be even harder for the Queen for by our third son, Dinrûth her spirit had began to weaken. As parents our spirits combine help bring up a child and give it some of our strength though I am an age older than my wife and power I hardly feel this pull by the children's spirits but it pulls hard on Harmelena.

I've heard all the gossip within these stone walls of how weak the Queen is and that I barley seem to take note of her condition as I am too busy my friends drinking. I don't like this talk at all. As half these elves do not see me when I am with my wife and family; nor can they see that I am deeply worried for her and bid her to do so much so not to exhaust herself to much but she does not listen to me. Also what I drink is non-of anyone business but my own. From the idle gossip I have heard that makes me smile is that many are believing that the Valar are so generous with their blessings I am liken to Feanor being blessed with seven sons. As in these times it is rare to find more one child in any family let alone the soon to be five successors of the King and Queen here.

A polite knock at my door interrupts my thoughts as a nurse quietly enters the room within her arms a small bundle of blankets. "Excuse me my Lord, though I have been bid to introduce you to the new prince."

She beamed at me as she stepped bravely forward careful presenting me with the bundle of blankets she was holding. I had risen in the time of her telling me to eagerly take the precious bundle to look at this new infant, this new prince of mine. There snuggled warmly inside the white cotton blanket was this small pink elf; a pale gleam of growing white blond hair like my own atop of his head though I could not tell of who's eyes he had inherited though already he had this beautiful appeal to him. A new little boy, though he was not alittle girl we where expecting I could feel in my heart he had already claimed a large piece of it like his brothers before him.

Another leaf to add to my family tree though I feel I will not be blessed anymore so this tiny elf is the last green leaf on our tree. What a fitting name that would be to this prince, green leaf. Greenwood the Great's newest arrival Prince Legolas.


End file.
